


Art inspired by "like history erasing itself"

by Hayluhalo



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Prompt Art, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo
Summary: For the lovely WhenasInSilks, inspired by the story "like a history erasing itself".





	Art inspired by "like history erasing itself"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like history erasing itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661573) by [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/WhenasInSilks). 



> For the dark dark story WhenasInSilks wrote to hurt us all, lol.
> 
> I couldn't think of anything else for the prompt "never again", it just felt so appropriate for this story.
> 
> I hope your little holiday gift Silks! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr : [hayluhalo.tumblr.com](hayluhalo.tumblr.com)


End file.
